


Costume Party

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets an idea for Santana's costume party and has to talk Kurt into the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

"Please Kurt," Blaine pleaded.

"No," Kurt said crossing his arms, "I don't want to."

"But Kurt," Blaine said pulling on Kurt's arm, "They are the perfect couples costume."

Kurt gave Blaine a look, "No they aren't Blaine."

"Well they would be for us," Blaine said, "Since its two guys and not a girl and guy because neither one of us is a girl."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's reasoning, "All I'm saying is that I am not wearing that, you can go ahead and be whatever you want."

Blaine crossed his arms, "Please, it's our first Halloween as a couple and I want us to match."

Kurt blushed and realized what Blaine said, 'their first Halloween as a couple' which implied there would be more. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was now looking at him so hopefully. "Fine," Kurt said sitting down in the chair.

Blaine's face broke into a wide smile, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Just don't tell anyone."

"Okay, we can surprise them," Blaine said still smiling, "I love you," he said placing a kiss on Kurt's head. "I have to get home and eat dinner," Blaine said, "But we will go shopping this weekend."

"Alright," Kurt smiled seeing his boyfriend so happy. He rolled his eyes as Blaine walked out of his room. "What did I get myself into?" he asked himself out loud.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Are you positive?" Kurt asked holding up the package.

"More then positive," Blaine smiled, "Those ones over there aren't a good material you will want the deluxe one."

Kurt shrugged, "Okay."

"Didn't you ever go Halloween costume shopping before?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "Not really, I mean I always sort of made up my own costumes."

"Oh," Blaine said getting quiet, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Yes, I am positive, now let's try these on to make sure they fit right."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Okay."

They walked to the back of the store and went to the fitting rooms. "Will you need help?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine gave him a look, "I think I'll be okay, besides I sort of want it to be a surprise for you too."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Alright, I guess that's fair. I just have a question then."

"Sure," Blaine nodded telling Kurt to ask him.

"You don't get to see me either," Kurt said with a wink and walked into one of the fitting rooms.

Blaine let out a laugh as he walked into another fitting room. He took his shirt off and pants, before opening the costume package to try it on. He pulled it on and then heard a noise from the room next to him, "Are you okay Kurt?"

"Fine," Kurt said quickly, "Just didn't expect it to be sort of tight."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, it's supposed to be like that."

"I know, but it's really tight," he said from the other room.

"Do you need help?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt found himself saying quickly, "I mean its fine, I may just need to get used to it is all."

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and nodded his head, "I'm short," he found himself saying out loud.

"You're not short," Kurt called out.

"But the legs are to long, but it fits everywhere else," Blaine said.

Kurt let out a sigh, "Fine, we can fix it later. I'm sure it looks fine."

"Okay," Blaine said as he looked at himself one more time in the mirror, "I think I'm all set then."

"Me too," Kurt said.

Blaine quickly changed back into his clothes and walked back out into the hallway, "You almost done?"

Kurt grumbled, "Yes. I still can't believe we are doing this."

"Hey, it's going to be great," Blaine smiled as he leaned on the wall.

"We'll see I just hope Santana's party isn't anything like Rachel's," Kurt said still inside the fitting room afraid of what Blaine would say.

"It will be great," Blaine smiled, "Mostly because we will be there together."

Kurt slowly opened the door and found Blaine looking at him, "I agree."

"Wonderful," Blaine said smiling, "Absolutely wonderful."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt fidgeted in his costume; he still could not believe he had agreed to wear this ridiculous thing. He pulled the gloves and fixed the belt around his waist.

Finn had already left and Kurt was waiting for Blaine to pick him up. Carole and his dad had went to there own Halloween party for Carole's work. He was didn't know if he could take the waiting anymore.

The door bell rung and he left his room. He opened the door to find his boyfriend dressed in his costume, he couldn't think of word at that moment.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked stepping inside, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded snapping out of his daze from staring, "Yeah, sorry, um I'm ready to go."

Blaine smiled, "You're forgetting something."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"This and this," Blaine said picking them up off the couch.

"Right sorry," Kurt said still staring at his boyfriend, "It's just…you."

Blaine looked down at his costume and he turned in circle, "Is there something on me?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders to stop him from spinning, "No it's perfect," he smiled, "We should get going before they think we are doing other things."

Blaine laughed, "Probably." He opened the door, "After you sir," he teased.

Kurt grabbed his things and walked out the door, "I can't believe you talked me into this," he said as they walked to the car.

"I'm just happy you agreed to do it," Blaine smiled as he got in the car, "Now away we go!" He started the car and Kurt just laughed.

The ride to Santana's house didn't take long and Kurt was getting nervous. "Let's go in," he said unbuckling.

"You are forgetting something," Blaine said holding out the missing item.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled on the last part of his costume, "How do I look?"

Blaine leaned over the seat and gave Kurt a kiss, "Like my Dark Knight."

Kurt giggled, "Alright let's head in then."

Blaine and Kurt walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Santana opened the door, "OH MY GOD! Look at you two!"

"What?" someone said coming up from behind her, "You two are adorable," Tina said smiling.

"I wasn't going for adorable," Kurt said adjusting his costume.

"No Kurt his voice is deeper then that," Blaine said, "You have to talk like this," he said making his voice sound deeper.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, "You have got to be kidding me."

Blaine smiled, "Nope, you have to act the part too."

They walked inside and Santana pulled them downstairs, "They are going to love this."

Walking down the stairs Blaine laughed at Kurt's look, he wasn't amused, "Oh stop you know you love it."

"Dudes!" Puck shouted, "Wait, I thought you two were going as a couple costume."

"We are," Blaine said.

"I don't think Superman and Batman count as a couple," Finn said out loud.

Blaine laughed, "Have you read the old comics Finn?"

Puck held up his hand, "Touché."

Blaine high-fived Puck and smiled, "See everyone likes the costumes."

Kurt reached up and played with the stray curl Blaine had sticking out, "Fine, but since I agreed to this, I can kiss you all I want."

"I'm not going to complain," Blaine shrugged.

"Did you guys ride the Batmobile here?" Mike teased.

Blaine grinned, "Nope, he rode me here," and he walked away.

Kurt's eyes widened and he gave his friends a smile before following his boyfriend in the skin tight costume that he just wanted to jump him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
